Sleepless Nights
by Freckle359
Summary: Continuing from 'Double Take'. Wilson wants to know what is wrong with Gab but only comes face to face to the fact that the choices he made in his world, were the altered in Jessica's. Rated M for Chapter 2 Wilson/Gab
1. Chapter 1

*************************************

"Wouldn't it be funny if Gab and Jessica were really lovers? Cause that would mean you and I should be sneaking off too."

Wilson looked to House with a glare, seeing his friend grin innocently. They both stood across the lobby where the elevators lingered, their eyes watching the free clinic for one reason and one reason only.

Jessica and Gab had disappeared behind exam room 4. Normally they would not be that bugged about it, House and Wilson, cause really? House always ditched his hours or even went to hide from everyone in the Exam rooms. But what Gab and Jessica were doing was different.

House noticed off the bat that Gab kept disappearing more then normal, only to return an hour later claiming she was hungry, or had to go bug Jessica, or to get a quick snatch. She even told Greg to 'fuck off' and left him with that but House wasn't completely acceptable. He wanted to know what was going on. She seemed more edgy then normal, she even stopped drinking. That struck him as odd, cause when she was first living with him, she took every glass he offered, but after a month of working along side him, he offered her a glass of whiskey and she passed it, drinking from her soda instead. At first he said it was mood swings, she was a women. But he started noticing more and more things were wrong, like how she stayed up later and later, claiming that she couldn't sleep but when he watched, he could see her nod off while watching their show or start to nod off during the middle of their diagnostics. But when Wilson busted into his office and went out of his way to grab Houses PSP from his hands, he knew...something was wrong.

Wilson soon told him that he was in the middle of a consult with Jessica and one of his cancer patient , delivering their normal bad news and opinions that would help them through, but right when Wilson reached out to touch his patient shoulder, to console her, the door opened and Gab stood there. Her face looked worn out and she looked as thou she was going to drop dead to her back. Wilsons eyes widen at the sight and Jessica turned to frown.

"Sorry Wilson I need to borrow Jessica."

"We're in the middle of a consult House." Jessica stated with a glare, her hands finding their way to her hip. Gab only rolled her eyes, her fingers gripping her cane tightly. "Yeah yeah, sorry lady, you're dieing, woe is you, better luck next time. Now Jess, lets move." The women let out a broken sob causing Jessica to gasp out and reach over to slap Gab in her arm. Wilson was quick to take the women in his arms, his face showing displeasure from Gabs choice of words. "Jessica." He stated calmly. "I can handle the rest, go help Gab." Jessica said a quick, 'sorry' and glared to Gab making her way out and shutting the door.

Once Wilson got the women under control, he watched her leave with a sigh. That was the fourth time this week Gab had slammed her way into his office to pick up Jessica. Something wasn't right. So picking up House, they both set out to find out what was going on between their counterparts.

A nurse relaid that Gab and Jessica had taken up exam room 4 claiming they had an 'appointment.' Wilson had to stop House from going over and slamming the door open, claiming he wanted to catch the lovers 'in the act', but Wilson didn't want to cause a scene... not if they were REALLY doing it...

Time seem to go by slowly, Wilson kept checking his watch and House whistled a steady tune as he sat comfy on the wooden benches along the wall. An hour and a half passed and Wilson saw the door open. He was quick to alert House, letting them both watch the display. Jessica walked out first, her hands brushing her skirts, smoothing it along her rump. She turned and waved her hand, letting Gab appear and she looked normal. Both Wilson and House tilted their head when Gab closed her eyes and spoke to Jessica that only made her friend frown. An act of pure love House figured, for Jessica reached up and placed her hand on Gabs forearm and gave a light squeeze, her eyes covered with warmth. Gab tilted her head down and pressed her forehead into Jessicas own making her friend smile before closing her own eyes.

"Called it." House muttered, Wilson was quick to hush him.

Gab pulled away slowly after that, shaking her head. They talked and Wilson pressed his lips when Jessica pushed a portion of Gabs bangs from her face and pinned them back for her. Jessica said something else that caused Gab to laugh out, leaving her there. Wilson took a step towards them, but House was quick to swear and grab Wilsons arm. With a yank, Wilson yelled out when he was suddenly pulled into one of the opening Elevators, his hand quick to slam the 'close' button. Wilson looked up to him in shock before trying to pull his arm away. "House what has gotten into you?"

"She was heading this way."

"Well good! I want to talk to them about this, they can't keep disappearing on us!"

"Not now." Wilson frowned, feeling the elevator begin to move. "House what are you thinking?" Greg looked away a little before letting out a sigh, his hand letting his friends arm go. "Its no fun to ask them, they will just lie. We need to catch them in the act or better yet, get proof, find out what they are really doing."

"And you figured they are 'doing' each other huh?"

"Does that mean I'm incest if I want to watch my counterpart make out with another women?"

"Only if you want to join."

"You think they would let me?"

"I'm not talking about this."

House opened his mouth to go on but the elevator stopped and slide its doors open, letting Wilson be quick and run from Houses side. If Greg wanted to play detective that's fine, but Wilson was going to find out what was going in his own way.

************************

It had been four days since House and Wilson watched Jess and Gab exit the exam room and still he wanted to know. House was hell bent on figuring out behind their backs, instead of going up to them and asking them face to face. It seemed Gab had stopped taking Jessica for their hourly exam room but still, it nagged at him and he just had to know.

It was after his rounds that he found Jessica in his office. She stood by the glass door that lead out to the balcony that he shared. She was looking out, chewing idly on her pen. A file held in her grasp. She must of had taken a case. Closing the door, she turned to smile at him.

"James, welcome back. I have a case I need you to look at."

James smiled back at her before taking the folder. Opening it, he looked threw the info all awhile Jessica waited. Flipping the pages, she reached out and picked up one of the picture frames that laid on Wilsons desk with a thick brow raised. Flipping it over, she stared at the photo with a frown as James muttered. "I'm taking this is House case hm?" He looked up to see her holding the photo, her fingers touching the smooth glass surface. Closing it, he walked over to see which picture she stared so strongly at, only to have a sad smile touch his face.

"Who is she?"

"Thats...Amber." Reaching out slowly, he took the frame from her grasp, holding it gently. Amber a devilish smile on her face as her cheek pressed into his own. A muscle gripped his heart but he only sighed, setting it back down.

"Amber?" Jessica asked lightly. He only nodded before muttering, "Yeah, she was my last girlfriend.. She died a couple years ago." From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jessica touch her chin in her gasp before whispering out. "Oh...Oh! She was.... She was my Adam..." He looked over to her with a frown as she gave a sad smile, her left hand reaching out to hug her right forearm, hugging herself lightly. "Amber... looks beautiful, she looks so much like Adam." They staied silent for a moment before he reached out and touched her shoulder. She trembled and took a deep breath, her hand covering her face. He watched tears fall from her tightly closed eyes, her body shaking at her control to keep her sobs down. This hurt him to watch. He would bust down crying as well but he simply took her in his arms and hugged her, pressing his cheek into her hair.

"I miss him." She whispered, making him nod to her words. "I just....I just wish I could of said goodbye." He frowned at that, his hand rubbing her small back lightly. "But you did Jessica, you told him you loved him and you turned off the life support together...Right?" He felt her stiffen a little before slowly pulling away. Looking up, her blood shot eyes stared at him, as if he uttered the impossible. If they were each other, then the same events happened. Right? His Amber died so that meant her Adam died.

"...Right?"

"James... What are you talking about?"

He shock his head, bewildered. "What do you mean, what am I talking about? You woke Adam up and you spent your last moments together before you turned off the life support, thats what I did."

Her eyes widen slowly, she truly looked like she was going to drop to her knees. "You...." She shock her head a little her eyes casting away. "N-No... Adam, my Adam didn't wake up, w-we couldn't find out what was wrong with him in time. The, the disease got to his brain and destroyed the rest of his organs. W-We couldn't save me so I...I pulled the plug.."

James let her go as thou her very skin burned him. He took a step back, his face white. He shock his head, he couldn't believe it. She....She didn't do what he did. "That's not possible. Y-Your suppose to be me, you were suppose to wake him up, YOU were _suppose_ to wake him up!" Jessica turned away from him, her hands covering her face. How could this be?

"James.... Did you find.. what was killing her?"

He looked to her, seeing the plea in her eyes. All these years, Jessica never knew what was killing her lover, she never knew that Adam was killed over a few stupid flu pills.

"Yes..."

"How?"

He looked away then. That part of his past, he wished he didn't remember. It was the mark of the beginning of House and his downfall of friendship and it was months before they picked it back up. But taking a slow breath, he touched the picture frame whispering,

"The last night... When Cuddy was telling me she was going to warm Ambers body back up, I... I paniced. I didn't want her to die. So I went to House and asked him to do the DSB te-"

"You made House do it?"

James looked to her confused, seeing the outrage on her face. "Yes... I asked him to do it. Didn't....Didn't you?"

She looked away then, her bangs brushing along her tear filled eyes.

"No."

His body felt heavy then. With a slump, he sat on his couch, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You.... You didn't ask Gab too..."

Jessica turned away from him then, her hands hugging her arms tightly. She stared out at the glass door, looking towards Houses office on the other side. She shock her head, her face twisted in pain. "No. I still think, to this day, this is one of the reasons she can't sleep."

"Gab.. _can't_ sleep?"

She looked to him sadly. "You know our House... they are light sleepers, but Gab... She doesn't sleep at all, not after that night. She just.. couldn't sleep. I think it was cause she knew she had the answer in her head, she knew if she did the test she could find out what happened and be able to help Adam, but I refused and she had to sit back and watch him die. Not knowing..."

"How is it possible? The body can't function without a full amount of sleep." She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the glass. "She... can't sleep alone."

"Why?"

"I-I.....Please dont ask me." she whispered, her shoulder trembling. She turned her face away, letting him stare at the back of her head, at her long thick hair that traced her shaking body. "So... When Gab comes and takes you from my office?"

"I'm watching her sleep."

He frowned and looked down, rolling his fingers threw his hair. All this time, House thought they were lovers, Gab was just sleeping, taking naps while Jessica watched over, keeping her company.

"Jessica... what happened that night?"

He watched her back, a plea in his voice. He wanted to know, what would of happened if he never asked Greg to do that test. He thought about it often, would their friendship gone threw what it did? Would it have made them closer? What would of happened if he refused too?

Jessica let out a deep sigh before she began her story.

"... I remember... it was raining."  
**  
***********************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter for this story. Thank ya'll for reading and Reviewing! Look out for more series of 'Double Take'**

*********************************

"We're warming him back up."

Jessica stared in pain as Cuddy turned his back to her, marching away. He was going to warm Adams body back up, her lover... laying cold and lifeless, the only thing keeping him alive was that stupid machine he was hooked on. She hugged herself, tears swelling in her eyes. She was scared, she didn't want to lose Adam. What if something happened when they do it, They need to know whats wrong with Adam first!

With a sudden turn, she rushed back to the Diagnostics office, her main reeling. Gab had said once she could do the DSB test, it would help her remember what she saw on the bus and be able to save Adam. Cuddy refused the test for the sake of Gabs head injury but if she was willing to do it Jessica was all for it. It could be the only way to save him.

She stepped hesitantly inside.

She was readying herself she ask Gab to do the test, the decision was hard but in the end it would be worth it if it meant finding the answer. But when She looked up, her arms fell slowly back to her side.

Right there, in front of her. Gab laid slumped over her desk.

Worn out Gab... Like a puppet with its strings cut, laid almost as lifeless as Adam, her eyes closed, trying to ignore the world. She almost died the same day. Gab refused to sleep in order to find the answer and all but killed herself twice just to keep Adam alive... She was hurt and tired.

Jessica took a step closer and the shuffle of her feet caused her friend to jerk and sit up quickly, her blood shot eyes looking up. She was shocked to see Jess. "Wilson." She muttered, "What are you doing here?"

All she had to do was ask but for some reason, the words died on her tongue, her fingers curled at her side, her body starting to tremble. Just say it! Tell her to do it! Ask her to save Adam!

"...Do.... Do you _want_ me to do the DBS test?" Gabs voice was barely a whisper, the sound of utter defeat. "You want me to do it... Okay..." Jess barely noticed the small nod. "...Okay..."

Brown tear filled eyes stared at those blue blood shot ones, watching Gab give a weak smile, accepting the fate, the risk of dieing once again.

Jessica closed her eyes tightly, letting her tears fall as she whispered. "No."

"Wha-" Gab leaned back in her chair, caught off guard. She was sure Jessica had come to ask her and she was all but willing to do it. "But it could save him, I can save Ada-"

"No...No more." Jessica walked over slowly, her hands wiping her own tears. Gab watched, her face covering in panic. She didn't understand Jessica choice, she didn't understand why. "B-But."

"Enough." Jessica approached her friends chair and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She hugged Gab tightly, she held her like she was going to slip away and enter the darkness her lover was. "You..You did enough House. Please, just rest."

House could die too. Jessica closed her eyes tightly, burying her face into Gab's slick hair, her fingers gripping, holding tight. She already lost Adam, she wouldn't no, she COULDN'T lose House. The confusion was to painful to hear, Gab seem to struggle with it. She reached up and grabbed Jessicas arms, her voice muffled into her shoulder. "But it might.."

"No!" Jessica pulled away, her hands quick to grab her friends face. She stared down at Gab, the dark circles from lack of sleep, the worn out lines across her forehead and corners of her eyes. She saw the dry blood on her shirt from her last attempt to remember. "I can't lose you too!" Bowing her head, she pressed her forehead into Gabs own, her body starting to shake violently, the effect to stay up failing. "I-I can't... I'm so sorry." And with that, she fell to her knees, her face burying itself into Gabs lap. She sobbed, her arms wrapping around her waist, holding onto her for dear life. She was sorry, she did this to her own friend. She made her go threw so much and was about to ask her to risk her life just to get a slim chance that Adam could surrive.

"I'm sorry..."

She coughed and huffed, her sobs echoing around the empty room. But she felt it, Gabs gentle hand slowly touching her hair, another touching her trembling arm. With as much tenderness Gab could give, she stroked her friends hair, letting her cry. There was nothing they could do. Closing her eyes tightly, she let her own grief show.

I'm sorry Adam.....

*********************************

Wilson stared silently at Jessicas back. She pressed her shoulder into the glass window, her eyes staring at the stone ground. Thunder clouds were beginning to gatherer over head, letting them both hear the roar of thunder whispering to them.

"Cuddy and Foremen warmed Adams body back up... The next day Foremen announced to me that there was to much damage done to his body.. Whatever was killing him, killed his organs." Rising her hand, she brushed the tears that fell. "I pulled the plug that night."

"Did you find out what was wrong with him?" Wilson whispered, his eyes staring at the carpet. Jessica gave a shake of her head. "No."

"It would put you at ease."

"I dont want to know."

He looked back up, a frown on his face. "Gab wanted to do an exam of Adam when I pulled the plug, to finally find out what killed him. I refused it, I dont want to know. He died, that's it."

He gave a slow nod, but something he wanted to know nagged at him, chewed on his brain in till he could not wait.

"What...happened afterwords?"

Jessica looked to him then, her face showing no emotions. She took a deep breath before answer, "I took my time off that Cuddy offered me... To try and cope. I came back a month later and just... went back to normal." She chuckled lightly to herself, "The second week of my leave, House showed up at my door. She looked horrorable. Thou I didn't look any better, We didn't say a word to each other. We just stared, but I knew I didn't have to ask her why she came, deep down, I knew why. I let her in and we just sat on my couch and talked idly. About anything that came in our head.. For the first time since I could remember after Adams death, I slept peacefully. When I woke up, Gab was still there and what I saw proved me right."

Jessica bowed her head, her fingers touching the smooth glass of the doorway. "House needed me, she needed me more then I needed her. She slept in my lap, she held my sleeve, as thou I was going to disappear if she closed her eyes..."

"So... You didn't blame House and leave her?"

Jessica shock her head, "At first I did. If she didn't call Adam none of this would of happened... But Gab did so much to try and bring him back, to give Adam back to me. She knew if he survived I would be happy and I would end up marrying him and this time be faithful. he was just like Gab and she was willing to give it all up, just to keep me happy. Even if it meant her own life."

She looked back to Wilson, a frown on her face. "How could I leave her? After all she's done for me."

Guilt shot through Wilsons heart like a bullet. He looked away from her, unable to keep her gaze. His counterpart had done everything he could not do. She stayed with House and loved her for trying...While he blamed his only best friend and left him for greener pastures, only to just end back up with him.

He was the lowest.

But he only gave a painful smile, his hands covering his face.

"Yeah... How can you."  
**  
************************

Wilson just wanted to go home, his body felt sore and the guilt he had from earlier hasn't gone away. After their talk, Jessica had excused herself, perhaps go to and clean up in the bathroom, he didn't know.

How strange, they were the same person, same DNA and looks, but being a women meant he thought more from his heart instead of his brain.

Looking to his watch, he pressed his lips. House would be off soon, his hand cupped the back of his neck. He should ask him out for a drink, maybe dinner. A movie night! Slumping against the wall at his side lightly, he sighed. His guilt was getting the best of him, he should of never asked Jessica what happened. Pushing himself, he began to make his way back to his office when he heard a muffle grunt.

Moving slowly, his fingers curled around the corner, peeking out to see where that sound had come from.

It seems Gab was having problems.

Gabrielle House sat slumped against Greg's office door, her half closed eyes staring at the wall across from her. He watched her sit, her dark blue denim hugging her hips, he couldn't help noticing how long her legs were. When she stood straight, her body slouched a little from her limp, but if she pulled herself to her full height, she had curves that no one else could see. Her black dress shirt was unbutton and was pushed open to show her gray tank top, he watched the slow rise and fall of her breasts, the way the tank sloped down to let him see the tiny bit of clevege hidden away. When he looked back up, he noticed her head tilting. She sat, her fingers curling into her cane that rested by her head, resting comfy between her out stretched legs. She stared idly at the wall before her head began to fall forward, only to roll back up with a quick jerk. A hard blink and a shake of her head, she went back to staring, only to have her head begin to tilt to the side, her eyes slowly closing. Her body jerked with the sudden need to wake, causing her to jab her bad thigh with her cane, a hiss to rip from her clenched teeth.

She was trying not to fall asleep.

Resting his cheek against the corner, he watched her struggle to stay awake. She looked so small, so fragile. He wanted to pick her up and hold her close and let no one touch her. He wanted to give her whatever she needed to make her pain go away and enjoy every slap she gave him. When he heard her hiss again, he shock his head. That's it.

Brushing his sleeve, he began to make his way down to her. She needed to get some sleep, if he had to drag her out and find Jessica himself, damn it he was going to make this women better. As he approached, her voice came out like an alarm, causing his feet to trip over themselves, almost knocking him down.

"Jessica was crying."

Grabbing the wall to keep himself up, he looked back over, finding a pair of bored blue eyes. Gab looked at him, a brow raised, the handle of her cane tapping lightly against the glass door. "You're not a very good stalker Wilson. I could smell your guilt from a mile away."

His body tighten, she knew what Jessica and him talked about? Panic began to swim in his stomach. What was going to happen? "I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. Its normal."

This didn't sound right. "Jessica...crying.. is normal?"

Gab let out a groan as she moved, her left leg pushing down to lift her hips up, giving her enough space to pull out her phone. A flat screen touched, 'nothing but the best' she claimed when she got it. Flipping it open, she smacked her lips as she began to scan. "If I am correct, which I am, Jessica should be starting her 'Aunt flow' and her emotions get the best of her. Here it is!" She turned her phone with a grin, showing Wilson a marked date titled, 'J.M.S.'

"J.M.S??'

"Jessicas mood swing, catchy huh?"

"You... timed your friends...period?"

"I know, I'm a genius." She laughed before tucking her phone back, "Believe me Wilson, its better this way. The last time I forgot her J.M.S, I ended up with a face full of mashed potatoes and gravy over a stupid comment."

"What Comment?"

Gab flinched, her eyes glancing away muttering, "I said her sweater vest made her look like a jack-o-lantern." Wilson blinked before chuckling to himself. Wilson had days when he wanted to toss his lunch into Houses face but he pressed the urge down, he guessed as a women, there was no control when it came to that time of the month. A yawn left Gabs mouth, her arms stretching over her head.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Greg locked the door."

"Dont you have a key?"

"I left it behind by mistake. For some reason, right now I can't figure out where I put the spare."

He pressed his lips in thought before he scuffed his shoe on the floor. "I have a couch, if you want to use it."

"I'm fine right here boy wonder."

His eyes narrowed at the comment, his hands raising to his hips. "Your not 'fine', you're passing out in the middle of the hallway!"

"For your info sassy pants, I'm passing out in front of my office door, NOT the hallway. So turn your french leather made shoes and take a stroll."

"You need to sleep."

"I need a good fuck but I can't get Greg to leave the apartment."

"That's it!"

Gabs eyes shot wide when Wilson dropped to his right knee beside her. With an oath, Wilson grabbed her and yanked her forward. She yelled out when he slumped her over his shoulder, her rump in the air, her face coming into contact to his spine. "Put me down!" She shouted, her fist striking his hip. Her legs kicked but he only wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her knees.

She was trapped. She stared at the ground dumbfounded when he turned and began to walk away, leaving her cane behind. "Help! Rape! Foremen?! 13! Wilson put me down!"

But her voice was greeted with nothing but open stared and shocked expressions. No one was willing to help her. "You all are going to get it! Mark my words! The next time you drink you're fucking coffee I hope it'll be in front of a bathroom cause I'm going to kick your-"

"House shut up." Wilson barked making her still, her eyes narrowed. The door creaked open and slammed shut, locking them in the darkness of Wilsons office. With a grunt, he bent his knees and settled her down onto his couch, letting her body bounce. He pulled away and stood up right, waiting for her rant, for a kick, mostly anything she threw at him.

What he did not expect was this.

Looking down, his eyes widen a little at the sight. She sat on the couch, her cheeks and nose red. Her hair was tossed and messed, her bangs falling from their hair pins. Her tank was wrinkled and raised up, showing him the flatness of her stomach down to her low rider jeans. Her legs were bent, keeping her body up, but her back was pressed tightly against the couch. She looked like a virgin read to be violated. He should of told her he simply wanted her to sleep, or tell her to wait here til Greg got back from where ever the god he was.. But heat started to swim through his veins. She was like an offering, with lips begging to be kiss, skin waiting to be worshiped.

"You manhandled me." She whispered, her voice heavy. The very sound made his pants feel tight, pressure building inside his stomach. This wasn't good. "I wanted to help."

She rose a brow to him before she tilted her head, her bangs brushing along her cheek. "Well.. I guess the question is, now that you have me, alone, in your office... what '_will_' you do to me."

The things he wanted to do to her. She just looked so...damn hot sitting there. But he couldn't think this way, no. She was the counterpart of his best friend!

"Why do you need Jessica to watch you sleep?"

Her eyes snapped wide from his sudden question. Her lips parted as if to answer but closed. He got her off guard. But with a side glance, she looked away from him, her fingers curling into the soft fabric of the couch. "I have my reasons."

"Is it cause of Adam."

"You dont know a damn thing James." She snapped, her eyes narrowed. He staied silent for a few heart beats before he muttered, "Wrong, I know everything."

Her eyes trailed back to him slowly, watching him as he confessed. "You didn't do the DSB test so you couldn't save Adam." She shock her head, one of her hands rising to cover her eyes.

"You dont understand."

"Jessica asked you not to do it." He watched her lips pressed as she kept quiet, her fingers curling again. "Gab... Why can't you sleep?"

"I can sleep." she hissed threw her teeth. "Then why do you need Jessica?"

"Drop it James."

"Is it cause you love her?"

"I said drop it, your not getting your girl on girl action no matter how much you be-"

"Is it cause you couldn't save Ada-"

"I WANT HER TO BLAME ME!"

He jumped back from the sudden shout, watching her rip her hand away from her face to glare up at him. "You happy? There are alot of reasons I need Jessica with me but the top three is cause I want her to blame me!"

"Why do you want that? What good will that give you?!"

"It'll take away this guilt." Hunched forward, her fingers slipping through her hair, curling, gripping tightly. "She wouldn't let me touch Adam's body when he died. No matter how I tried to get close. She had him buried before I knew it, she didn't want to know but I did. I wanted to know if I took the DSB, if I took the chance could I have saved him." She started to tremble then, her eyes tightly shut.

"I wanted her to yell at me... Hit me, tell me it was all my fault. Anything to get this guilt off me, but she didn't. She just smiled at me and told me, 'its not your fault.' 'You tried' 'I dont want to lose you either', it killed me! I couldn't sleep cause of it, I was going insane! So I started doing this, asking her to watch my sleep just so I can get her mad, just so I can have her one day wake me up and tell me, 'its your fault' and finally just blame me..."

How could this be? Wilson blamed House and ran away from him and all House wanted was his forgiveness and friendship... Jessica forgave Gab and stayed by her side and Gab just wanted the blame. This was so confusing..

He watched her sit there, her fingers holding tight to her hair. He wanted to grab her, hug her, make her crack a joke or a rude comment. Anything besides feeling this pain. He closed his eyes a little, her words echoing in his ear.

'I just want her to blame me..'

"Its your fault." Gab stiffen a little before slowly looking up. Her eyes were wide, her lips part in confusion. But He stood there, his brown eyes narrowed, his fingers curled into fists at his side. "You killed Adam. Your damn selfish life style stole the one closet thing to happiness Jessica had."

"...Thats not funny." She whispered. But he only took his coat, ripping it off. "No, its not. Here's the truth Gab, I made House take the DSB test, I almost killed him and do you know what we found out? My Amber, Jessica's Adam was going to die. Two words, flu pills." Gab frowned, her pupils growing smaller as her brain kicked in, her hands trembling.

".....Flu pills..."

"Adam was sick Gab, he would of been fine if he was at home waiting for Jessica like he was suppose too, like he always did. But you pulled him out to pick you up, to get him on that bus, to have that bus turn and kill the organs he needed to process the drugs." Tossing the coat to the floor, he took his sleeves and started to roll them up.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was barely a whisper, his nerves were yelling at him to stop. That he did to much. But he pushed that voice away. She wanted this and damn it, he was going to give it to her. Grabbing his tie, he loosened it, making his way closer, watching her body push itself back, pressing into the couch. "Giving you what you need." She frowned at him but her back stiffened when his hand grabbed the back of the couch, locking her head between them. His body bent, his face hovering close to her own, letting her smell the faint scent of coffee on his breath. "And that would be?"

"A good fuck."

Her eyes shot wide but she her reaction was to slow. His lips suddenly over took hers, blocking off her words. She was still before she began to struggle. Her hands were quick, slamming into his chest. Her lips pressed together when she felt his tongue touch them, seeking entrance. His hands snatched her wrists, stopping her attack, his strength shoving her down to her side, pressing her body onto her back. Her mouth tore away to gasp out, her back arching. Her pulse raced when she felt his lips attack her throat, his teeth nipping, his tongue lapping. What was he doing to her?! Even thou he pressed her down, his body pressing, sliding its way between her legs, he took the up most care not to hurt or hit her bad thigh. She should scream, she should yell out, punch him, something to make him stop!

But she couldn't, it felt to good. One of his hands let her wrists go to grab her tank, yanking it it, letting his lips find the soft globe of her breasts, causing a moan to leave her. She shouldn't be turned on by this, she should be disgusted! But her body was betraying her.

Reaching up, her fingers touched his head, curling slowly into his hair. With a tug, she pulled his face back up to her own, letting their eyes met. Their breath was deep and rushed, their skin hot and damp. Wilsons eyes looked from her own to her lips, his hips moving on their own account to press himself against her, letting her feel what she was doing to him. His eyes closed tightly when he felt her hips lift up, rubbing the thick fabric of her jeans against his crouch, teasing him. "Gab..." he whispered, his forehead touching hers.

Her fingers gripping his hair tightly, pulling him completely ontop of her, her lips whispering against his own, "Make me sorry James." With that, her lips attacked his own. He kissed back feverishly, slipping his tongue inside to taste her, to drink from her. Reaching down, his hands shook as he pulled at her pants, his voice growling,

"You will be."

****************************************

He shouldn't have done this.

Wilson sat upright on his couch, his head tilted back. He stared at the ceiling quietly, listening to the slow steady sounds of his office clock and the deep breathing next to him.

This was a big mistake.

Lifting his head up, he looked down at himself sighing, his shirt was ruined, buttons ripped completely off, thanks to Gabs needy hands. His head hurt from all the tugging and he no doubt had nail marks along his back, since he could still feel them burning. His body was sore and tired that he didn't even have the energy to zip his pants back up once the deed was done.

So this was the aftermath... Thou a few good things did come out of this.

And one he was enjoying. With a small smile, he looked back down, his hand careful as he pushed back a lock of hair from Gabs forehead. She was sleeping. Quietly, her cheek nuzzled on his thigh. A careful as he could, he picked up his coat from the floor, laying it lightly across her. She twitched in her sleep and let out a grumble, her face nuzzling into his thigh a little more, one hand curling into his pant leg while the other held tight to the coat.

When they were done, he expected her to smack him, or even get up, get dress and walk out without a word. What he didn't expect was Gab sitting up, staring at him, her chest covered with love bites, her pants gone, leaving only her dress shirt to cover her. She looked so damn good, but she looked worn out. She had looked at him with her lust filled eyes, her hand tugging her shirt tail to cover her scarred thigh.

But she gave him a small smile, "Thanks..."

"Your welcome.." Figuring she was going to leave, he pulled up his pants slowly. But her hands caught his arms, pushing him back, sitting him down. He looked at her worried, but she only yawned, "I need a nap." She looked up to him with a lazy smile before settling herself onto her side, making herself at home, using him as a pillow. He sat there shocked for a moment before a slow grin touched his face. He helped her... at least he hoped. Reaching down, he stroked her hair lightly, letting himself relax and rest. But her voice whispered out, making his body tighten.

"Just so you know, you now took Jessicas spot for all my nap times."

"... I have an opening tomorrow at two."

"Perfect."  
**  
***************************


End file.
